


Trouble

by reginliefvalkyrie



Series: Eitham for the win! [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Eivor is gender neutral, First Person, Gen, I have no idea, Short, Spoilers for the main plot, it just kind of happened whie i was playing, man I want to cuddle Hytham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Eivor trying to sleep after discovering Fulke's gift.It's written in first person. It's also super short.Major spoilers for the main plot. The story came to me while I was playing and I thought I'd share it.
Relationships: Eitham, Eivor/Hytham, Female Eivor/Hytham, Male Eivor/Hytham
Series: Eitham for the win! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Trouble

Guilt gnawed at my guts like a starved animal. The deranged woman was doing gods only knew what to Sigurd and here I was enjoying the creature comforts of a warm bed and a possible full stomach if I’d been able to chock much down. The gentle feel of Hytham’s steady breath against my skin increased the deep-seated guilt. I’d sought his presence to rid the image of Fulke’s gift from my mind and for a few blissful moments, it had worked.

I had seen horrific things in my life as a warrior. A severed arm sliced open to the bone was nothing compared to what I’ve seen and done to my enemies. The key word was ‘enemies’. This was my brother. Something like this should never have happened.

Rationally I knew there was nothing I could do, but I’d never been the kind of person that could sit around waiting. I was a person of action. I saw what needed to be done and I did it. Rash action would not save Sigurd.

I tightened my hold on Hytham pressing his body closer to mine.

“Eivor?” His voice was sleep thick.

Waking him was not intentional, but I knew he wouldn’t hold it against me. It was more of a comfort than I wanted to admit being able to rely on him while everyone else relied on me. “My eagle.” I kissed his forehead burying my face in his dark hair.

A second voice called my name. “Eivor!”

Hytham jerked to a sitting position, a dagger in hand. Dwolfga’s head shot up. When had she laid claim to the foot of me bed?

“Eivor!” It was unmistakably Dag.

I climbed out of bed despite Hytham’s attempt to stop me. This needed to be dealt with one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> The kids called Dwolfga 'she' but Eivor uses 'he', so I'm saying it now, gender fluid wolf.


End file.
